The Jolly Roger
by Kufikiria
Summary: Lorsque Captain Hook échangea son navire contre un haricot magique pour retrouver Emma, à quoi a-t-il pensé ? A-t-il douté, s'est-il demandé s'il devait réellement l'abandonner ? Comment se sont déroulés ses derniers moments à bord de son bateau ?


_« Je peux te trouver un haricot magique, oui. Mais, comme tu dois le savoir, ils sont très rares, de nos jours. Il faudra en payer le prix…_

– _Tout ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai en échange._

– _D'accord, alors. Je veux le _Jolly Roger_ et c'est non négociable. »_

_ Les yeux de Killian Jones s'étaient ouverts en grand à l'entente de ces mots, son cœur avait raté un battement, sa main valide avait légèrement tremblé. Il s'était arrêté dans tous ses mouvements, contemplant son interlocuteur qui, de son côté, l'observait avec un sourire victorieux. Il savait qu'obtenir un haricot magique allait lui coûter cher, très cher. Mais pas un instant il n'avait imaginé devoir y laisser son bateau alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver. Il accepta cependant, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et que c'était le seul moyen qui lui restait pour retrouver Emma…_

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il sortait de la cabine de son navire, réveillé de bonne heure, Killian regarda tout autour de lui, se rappelant le pacte qu'il avait passé quelques jours plus tôt et qui l'avait conduit à amarrer la veille au soir afin de procéder à l'échange de biens en fin de matinée. Avant de fermer la porte, il examina ce qui avait été sa chambre pendant de longues années pendant quelques instants et de nombreux souvenirs vinrent envahir sa mémoire alors que ses yeux se posaient sur chaque objet qui la décoraient. Son bureau, tout d'abord, qui prenait presque toute la place dans la pièce et sur lequel étaient entreposés de nombreux papiers, pour la plupart des cartes, telles que celles de Neverland, de la planète Terre ou du Fairytale Land. Son lit, ensuite, qui n'était peut-être pas des plus confortables mais qui avait été le témoin de la plupart de ses aventures en matière de femmes – et Dieu sait qu'il en avait beaucoup eues, notamment avec Milah. Parfois, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se concentrait et qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son oreiller, il avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau son odeur si douce parfumer la pièce. A cette pensée, des images d'elle et de leurs moments passés ensemble apparurent à son esprit. La première fois où il lui avait fait visiter le navire et qu'elle en regardait chaque recoin avec émerveillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la cabine et qu'elle lui reproche alors de ne pas l'avoir mieux décorée, mieux personnalisée. Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours été sobre, à part un tableau représentant un bateau sur l'océan une nuit de tempête accroché à l'un des murs de la pièce… Leurs premiers ébats, qui lui avaient fait prendre conscience que cette femme ne serait pas un simple one-night stand comme toutes les autres. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Cette sensation qui avait pris part de son corps, de son cœur et qui ne l'avait plus lâché pendant des centaines d'années. Cette envie de partager le restant de ses jours avec elle. Ce sentiment de n'être plus seul. Bien entendu, cette chambre avait aussi assisté à bon nombre de leurs disputes mais à aussi beaucoup de leurs éclats de rire et autres moments de complicité. Faire ses adieux à cette cabine revenait à tirer un vrai trait définitif sur cette femme qui lui avait tant apporté et qu'il avait tant aimée.<p>

De plus, cette pièce avait aussi bien entendu été le témoin d'un événement qui avait changé radicalement sa vie : la mort de son frère, l'être qui l'avait vu grandir, qui l'avait élevé suite à la mort de leur mère et l'abandon de leur père, la personne qu'il estimait et aimait le plus de toute sa longue existence. C'était exactement à l'endroit même où il se trouvait qu'il avait dû lui dire au revoir tandis qu'il voyait ses forces le quitter, impuissant face au destin qui avait choisi de le lui enlever. A ces pensées, des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas l'attachement démesuré de Killian pour son bateau. Liam en était une bonne raison : après tout, c'était le dernier endroit où il l'avait vu en vie et il avait été en quelque sorte leur maison, leur foyer pendant de nombreuses années. Il avait l'impression de trahir son frère en l'abandonnant ainsi et le donnant à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il referma la porte pour la dernière fois.

Arrivé sur le pont, son regard se tourna directement en direction de la mer. Il connaissait cette étendue d'eau par cœur, à tel point qu'il s'y sentait bien plus à l'aise à présent que lorsqu'il avait les pieds sur terre. Il avait traversé tant de mondes différents, plus ou moins dangereux, y avait vécu tant d'aventures plus palpitantes les unes que les autres, y avait rencontré tant de personnes ayant marqué – ou non – sa vie et ayant fait de lui ce qu'il était… Cela faisait très certainement partie de ce qui allait le plus lui manquer : ses voyages à travers les royaumes. Seulement lui, son équipage et le _Jolly Roger_, menés par le vent et la mer jusqu'à un destination inconnue. Il prit alors conscience qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas annoncé la triste nouvelle à ses hommes. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne comprendraient pas ses choix – abandonner son bateau pour une simple femme alors qu'il pouvait en avoir des centaines à ses pieds – c'est pourquoi il s'était bien gardé de leur expliquer. Après tout, ils travaillaient pour lui, vivaient une existence correcte grâce à lui et n'avaient donc aucun compte à lui rendre, aucune remarque à faire concernant **son** bateau. Et puis, de toute façon, ils auraient beaucoup moins de mal à se faire à sa disparition. Pour eux, ce n'était rien d'autre que quelques bouts de planches en bois comme tous les autres.

Il reporta son attention sur ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, prenant soin de ne rater aucun recoin qu'il connaissait par cœur. Tant de combats avaient eu lieu ici. Tellement de sang avait coulé. Parfois pour de bonnes causes, parfois par simple revanche. Le dernier en date avait bien entendu été Blackbeard, qui avait osé lui voler son navire et en avait donc payé le prix. Forcément, à nouveau le visage de Milah vint envahir l'esprit de Killian puisqu'elle avait péri sur ce même pont des centaines d'années plus tôt. Il avait aussi perdu quelques coéquipiers durant ses aventures, qui reposaient à présent au fond des océans. Et Baelfire… Encore aujourd'hui, il s'en voulait d'avoir livré le jeune adolescent à Peter Pan. Tout aurait été si différent s'il l'avait gardé à ses côtés. De plus, plutôt que d'essayer de se racheter, il l'avait encore une fois fait souffrir lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il se promit alors que si leurs chemins venaient à se croiser à nouveau, s'il retrouvait Emma et qu'elle brisait encore une fois la malédiction, il ferait en sorte de se racheter auprès de lui. En attendant, il se reconcentra sur son navire : les voiles, le mât, le gouvernail… Chaque pièce, chaque endroit du _Jolly Roger_ lui rappelait un souvenir particulier plus ou moins lointain. Après plus de trois cent ans d'existence sur son navire, il avait eu le temps de vivre et de voir des événements qui avaient eu une importance plus ou moins capitale pour lui. Il connaissait chaque centimètre de son bateau parfaitement.

Mais voilà qu'à présent, il allait devoir le quitter et pour toujours cette fois-ci. L'heure de son rendez-vous approchait. Et, à quelques minutes de devoir descendre sur le port sans jamais en remonter – parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un autre navire, il n'avait aucune intention de s'en procurer un nouveau – alors qu'il se trouvait seul au beau milieu de son bateau, il doutait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Dès lors qu'on lui avait demandé de céder le _Jolly Roger_, il avait été persuadé que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Sauf que maintenant, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas revenir sur sa décision. Parce qu'après tout, ce bateau représentait énormément pour lui. Et puis, il n'était même pas sûr de retrouver Emma une fois de retour dans son monde, il ne savait pas comment la persuader de boire la potion, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ni comment s'y prendre. Alors, s'il échouait à sa tâche, il allait entièrement être seul cette fois-ci. Sans amour ni maison. Devait-il réellement prendre ce risque ? Il était perdu, complètement démuni et n'avait personne avec qui partager ses problèmes.

C'est alors que les visages de Liam, Milah et Baelfire apparurent tout autour de lui, exactement comme il les avait laissés sur ce même navire des centaines d'années auparavant. Tous trois s'approchèrent de lui et, chacun à leur tour, le prirent dans leurs bras.

« _Mon frère,_ prit en premier la parole Liam, _tu sais que dans la famille, nous sommes des hommes d'honneur. Tu te dois d'honorer ta promesse et de ne pas revenir en arrière. Et surtout, tu te dois d'honorer ton amour pour cette femme qui attend que tu viennes la sauver même si pour l'instant, elle ne se souvient plus de qui tu es._

– _Tu t'es assez battu pour moi,_ continua Milah. _Maintenant que tu as enfin retrouvé l'amour, ne le laisse pas passer devant toi sans rien faire. Bats-toi pour elle de la même manière que tu l'as fait pour moi si tu l'aimes vraiment._

– _Tu as déjà fait l'erreur de m'abandonner moi, _termina Baelfire._ Ne la refais pas une deuxième fois en laissant derrière toi une personne qui pourrait rendre ta vie meilleure !_ »

Les trois êtres qui avaient tant compté pour Killian dans sa vie de marin et de pirate lui sourirent et leurs silhouettes s'effacèrent peu à peu une fois certains que leurs mots avaient eu l'impact espéré. Ce qui fut le cas puisque à présent, une seule image résidait dans son esprit : Emma. L'espace de quelques secondes, il avait failli oublier à quel point elle avait changé sa vie, à quel point elle l'avait rendu meilleur, à quel point elle lui avait manqué durant ces longs mois et à quel point il lui était indispensable de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la retrouver. Sans cela, il ne retrouverait jamais le bonheur qu'il avait recommencé à goûter lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Leur dernière conversation résonnait dans ses oreilles telle une mélodie qui lui redonnait de l'espoir. « _Bien_ » lui avait-elle répondu lorsqu'il lui avait promis qu'il ne passerait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle – promesse qu'il avait parfaitement tenue, d'ailleurs. Il revoyait son sourire sincère derrière ses larmes pendant qu'elle lui soufflait ce simple mot. Un simple mot rempli de tant de signification pour le pirate… Ce fut donc cette courte phrase qui rythma ses pas, qui rythma les battements de son cœur qui s'accélérait tandis qu'il descendait doucement de son bateau pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans la taverne dans laquelle il avait rendez-vous avec celui qui allait lui permettre de retourner aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait. Parce qu'après tout, Ariel avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison. Le véritable amour valait bien plus que quelques planches de bois et une voile et il allait se battre pour lui. Pour elle. Pour Emma. C'est la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit lorsqu'il prit entre ses mains le précieux haricot qui le rapprochait un peu plus de sa fin heureuse même si tout n'était pas encore gagné d'avance… Il était prêt à vivre cette nouvelle aventure, à se battre à nouveau même si cette fois il n'avait pas le _Jolly Roger_ à ses côtés pour l'accompagner. Il était prêt à faire ses adieux au Captain Hook qu'il avait été pendant tant d'années et redevenir le Killian Jones qui sommeillait au fond de lui. Parce que, même s'il n'avait plus son bateau, il avait quelque chose de bien plus important, de bien plus motivant et qu'il n'avait pas auparavant : l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.


End file.
